Dans un autre monde
by Sukaasa
Summary: Sasuke, Itachi, Kakashi, Orochimaru et Kabuto se retrouvent propulsés dans notre monde. Ils font la connaissance d'un jeune homme qui les integrera dans so, monde en attendant une solution. Yaoi bientôt. UA, OC.
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** Kurissu

**Titre :** Dans un autre monde…

**Genre :** Il y aura du yaoi, sûr ! Et après, hum, quelque couple hétéros.

**Couple :** KabuOro… Des couples avec des persos inventés m'appartenant.

**Disclamair :** Les personnages provenant du manga ne sont pas à moi, es autres, si .

**Itachi était là, Sasuke s'était amélioré, cette chose là était sure. Orochimaru et Kabuto s'occupaient de Kisame, la face de requin. Naruto, lui, était sonné au pied d'un arbre et Kakashi vérifiait s'il allait bien. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'ils en arrivent à être tous réunis ? Simple, Naruto et Kakashi étaient à la poursuite de Sasuke. Sakura n'ayant pas eu l'autorisation de venir. Ensuite Sasuke, accompagné d'Orochimaru et de Kabuto, était à la poursuite de son frère aîné : Itachi qui lui et Kisame coulaient Kyuubi, donc poursuivaient Naruto. Résultat : tout ce beau monde s'entretuaient dans une clairière.**

**Kabuto s'approcha de Kisame qui le fit reculer par un coup de son épée dans le vide. Orochimaru sourit et Kabuto comprit la manœuvre que le serpent comptait utiliser. Il se plaça devant lui et enchaîna les sceaux. Puis, après une pause de quelques secondes, il reprit et ses mains rayonnèrent d'un chakra bleu. Kabuto se précipita sur Kisame en utilisant toute la vitesse dont il pouvait faire œuvre et put atteindre Kisame. Alors qu'il allait lui ouvrir la jugulaire, le requin eut un réflexe dû à ses instincts de survie et interposa son épée. Il fut projeté en arrière non loin de Kakashi qui s'entretenait de la chose à faire avec Naruto. Ce dernier, en accord avec son caractère impulsif, lâcha dans un grognement :**

« Foncer dans l'tas. »

**Kakashi haussa les épaules avec lassitude les épaules et laissa le blondinet se reposer alors que lui-même préparait un Chidori. Tous, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sasuke et Kakashi se jetèrent, leur attaque ultime au poing, lorsque Itachi ouvrit les yeux en annonçant : **

« Mangekyou no Sharringan !"

**Il y eu une explosion… Et ce fut le silence…**

Bon, c'était que le prologue, la suite plus tard… (et on dit rien sur ma nullité ! èè )

Sasuke lisant : Hey, j'vais tuer mon frère ?

Orochimaru : Yeaaah, Kabu n'amour ! Regard on va être encore ensemble !!!

Kabuto : Kya ?! J'serais encore uke ?

Kurissu : Héhé... J'vais bien m'amuser avec vous...

Tous : Gloups...

Kurissu : Bref, Review ?


	2. Chapitre 1 : Réveil

**Auteur :** Kurissu

**Titre :** Dans un autre monde…

**Genre :** Il y aura du yaoi, sûr ! Et après, hum, quelque couple hétéros.

**Couple :** KabuOro… Des couples avec des persos inventés m'appartenant.

**Disclamair :** Les personnages provenant du manga ne sont pas à moi, les autres, si .

* * *

« T'as beaucoup de devoirs à faire pour lundi ? » 

**La question avait été posée par une jeune fille aux cheveux courts et frisés. Elle avait des yeux gris foncé et une peau pâle. Petite et fine, elle souriait tout le temps et possédait la manie de replacer la mèche décolorée derrière son oreille. Mèche qu'elle s'était faite le mois précédent. Elle s'amusait à dire que cela faisait un peu de vanille dans ses cheveux chocolats. La lycéenne portait une jupe noire et la tenue vestimentaire imposée dans son établissement. Son homologue était un jeune garçon aux longs cheveux raides, bruns et coiffés en catogan. Il portait lui aussi l'uniforme. Entendant la question, il soupira :**

« Non, j'ai pas cours jusqu'à lundi prochain. »

-Heiiin ? Mais pourquoi ? »

-T'sais les stages ? J'ai simplement fais semblant d'en prendre un. Mon prétendu 'employeur' est au courant et remplira les fiches. Ca me fait une semaine de vacances. »

-Faut toujours que tu trouves les bons plans toi ! Je t'amènerais les cours qu'on aura copié, histoire que tu ne sois pas trop en retard. Bon, je tourne, bye ! »

**Elle tourna dans la ruelle en rajustant sa jupe qui remontait à cause de son sac. Aux yeux des élèves, ceux qui décidaient des uniformes étaient des pervers. La jeune fille était dans la classe de son ami, mais leurs options étaient différentes : le brun était en spé. Langue alors que sa camarade était en spé. Math. D'où l'origine de la question.**

**Le garçon continua de longer le trottoir puis tourna dans sa rue. Il s'arrêta d'un coup en faisant tomber son sac en bandoulière de surprise : éparpillés dans la rue, cinq corps inanimés se tenaient au sol, devant lui. Il s'approcha… Ils étaient vivants, l'un d'eux venait de bouger !**

**Lorsque Itachi se réveilla, il mit du temps à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et décida de procéder par l'analyse : **

_« Hum… Un : Oreiller, couverture, lit. Deux : Bougeons les membres. Hum ? Mal à la cuisse gauche, blessée mais pas profondément. Trois : Se redresser ? Possible. Quatre : Je suis nu. Ci… Nu ? »_

**Itachi s'était assis sur le lit et avait soulevé la couverture afin de voir ce qu'on lui avait fait lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Il leva les yeux vers un jeune homme qui tenait sous un bras des tissus et dans les mains un plateau. Ce dernier rougit quand il vit que son invité avait soulevé la couverture. Sous celle-ci se tenaient les jambes d'Itachi dont la cuisse gauche qui avait été bandé avec soin. Le nouveau venu bégaya, mi-gêné, mi-amusé :**

« Euh, j'te rassure, je t'ai rien fais ! »

**Il déposa le plateau recouvert d'un repas sur une table basse au pied du lit puis posa les vêtements sur la couverture en continuant de parler : **

« Je pense que c'est à ta taille, enfiles-les, ici, porter tes vêtements d'origine ne seraient pas prudent. »

**Itachi l'examina et le dévisagea, le laissant continuer sa tâche. Son homologue possédait les cheveux bruns coiffés en une queue de cheval et portait une espèce d'uniforme, une chemise blanche avec une cravate et un pantalon noirs. Il manquait juste la veste de la même couleur que le garçon avait dû enlever. Il était très efféminé, son visage semblait fin et tout pouvait laisser penser à un sexe féminin, surtout le rougissement fréquent de ses joues. Seules sa voix et son attitude démontraient son appartenance à la gente masculine. Le convalescent aux cheveux longs et détachés se décida à parler :**

« Où j'suis ? »

**Le lycéen piqua un fard et dodelina de la tête :**

« Roh, même le type au masque et aux cheveux blancs m'a remercié lorsque je l'ai nourris… Bref, je me nomme Kurissu, t'es chez moi et il est environ neuf heures du soir. Habilles-toi et manges quelque chose, il faut que j'aille m'occuper des autres qui ne vont par tarder à s'lever. »

**Le garçon commençait à sortir lorsqu'il sentit qu'on lui saisissait le bras avec puissance, l'obligeant à se retourner face à un Itachi levé et qui tenait avec son autre main la couverture à la taille. Kurissu rougit violemment mais son agresseur ne s'en formalisa pas et le questionna froidement :**

« Mes armes ? »

-Ah… Euh… Oui, je les aie cachés, je veux pas que vous vous entretuiez chez moi, mes parents m'en voudraient. Même si je doute que tu ais besoins d'armes pour me faire la peau. »

**On lui lâcha le bras et Itachi l'ignora en se tournant vers le lit. Il laissa tomber la couverture, provoquant inconsciemment un coup de chaleur à son colocataire. Ne s'en occupant pas, il déplia la tenue en regardant ce qu'il allait être obligé de porter. L'adolescent bégaya une excuse et se pressa de sortir. Il se colla au mur juste à côté de la porte et posa sa main droite sur ses yeux : bon Dieu qu'il était sexy ! Son torse finement musclé, son corps svelte et ses longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Sa chute de reins… Et lorsqu'il tenait contre lui la couverture de soie noire… Simplement magnifique. Même son visage froid et menaçant était attirant. Kurissu frissonna de gène et rougit au souvenir du moment où il avait été obligé de le dévêtir totalement afin de le soigner. Puis il se reprit en entendant du bruit à l'étage inférieur. Un son de quelqu'un qui tombait d'un lit. N'ayant pas assez de place, il avait dû caser deux de ses convives ensembles dans le même lit. Ils devaient s'en être rendus compte… Il soupira et entama la descente des escaliers.**

**Arrivé en bas, il faillit se cogner contre un homme masqué aux cheveux blancs. Ce dernier semblait à la recherche de quelque chose. Kakashi avait été le premier réveillé, en effet, il s'était éveillé dans la rue, apparemment moins atteint physiquement que les autres. Tous deux n'avaient pas eu le temps de discuter ensemble de la situation, chose qui ne tarderait certainement pas.**

« Yo Kurissu-kun ! Dis, elles sont où tes toilettes ? »

-La dernière porte par-là. »

**Dit-il en désignant une direction. Ils se sourirent, l'un à travers son masque, et Kakashi partit dans la direction indiquée. Une porte qui s'ouvre rappela le lycéen à lui réalité. Un autre homme aux cheveux blancs et portant des lunettes ronde se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la fixait. Il était en boxer et avait un bandage qui lui entourait le torse. Kurissu, indifférent, saisit des vêtements posés dans une caisse au sol qu'il avait été obligé de laisser afin de pouvoir porter le plateau-repas du beau ténébreux de l'étage supérieur. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Kabuto et pénétra dans la pièce sous le regard froid de l'espion pour poser les vêtements sur le lit. Un homme aux cheveux noirs était redressé et menaçant, il était facile de deviner que si ce dernier n'était pas curieux de savoir où il était et ce qu'il faisait là, Kurissu serait déjà mort. L'homme assis sur le lit était extrêmement pâle et aux coins de ses yeux, il possédait comme un tatouage violet. Ce que le jeune hôte n'avait pas comprit, c'était la présence de bandage sur ses bras, inutiles apparemment. Le silence dura quelques secondes et semblait avoir assez duré car Kabuto s'empara de leur visiteur au niveau de la gorge pour resserrer sa prise. Sa victime étouffa légèrement et se mit à paniquer.**

« Qui es-tu ? Où sommes-nous et comment sommes-nous arrivés là ? »

**L'espion relâcha un petit peu sa prise afin de le laisser répondre.**

« Ku… Kurissu… Vous êtes chez moi… Vous étiez évanouis dans la rue… »

**Il retenait inutilement le bras de Kabuto, de peur d'être étranglé. Kurissu était devenu extrêmement nerveux et semblait comprendre le danger encouru pour avoir abrité ces inconnus. Il osa d'une voix qui transpirait l'angoisse :**

« Eto… Pourriez me lâcher maintenant ? »

**Orochimaru et son bras droit s'échangèrent un regard et le bras relâcha sa proie, heureuse de se sentir libre, se précipita le plus calmement possible vers la sortie en ajoutant :**

« Quand vous aurez faim, descendez à la salle à manger, je ferais quelque chose… »

**Puis il referma la porte, intimidé à l'idée de se faire menacer par chacun de ses rescapés. Pour le moment, seul Kakashi s'était montré sympathique avec lui. Il n'en restait plus qu'un seul d'endormit, le plus jeune, qui devait avoir environ son âge. Il avait un tatouage à l'épaule et avait l'une des mains légèrement brûlée. Mais venant de ses nouveaux colocataires, plus rien ne l'étonnait. Il se demanda un instant s'il n'aurait pas du téléphoner à une ambulance au lieu de les ramener chez lui, qui savait qui ils étaient ? Mais ce n'était plus le temps des regrets et des questions, désormais il fallait assumer.**

**L'adolescent soupira et descendit dans la cuisine. L'homme masqué s'y trouvait déjà et fouillait dans le frigo. Il remarqua qu'il s'était changé. Kakashi se tourna vers celui qui les avait généreusement accueillit :**

« Dis Kurissu-kun, ça me va pas trop mal ? »

**Son compagnon l'examina et lui sourit malicieusement. Il avait enfilé une tenue qui le rajeunissait. Elle était composée d'une chemise noire dont il avait eu la flemme de fermer la moitié des boutons. Avec un pantalon noir qui le moulait juste au niveau des fesses –qu'il avait d'ailleurs magnifiques- puis s'élargissait pour le reste des jambes. Ce qui amusa Kurissu fut que l'inconnu ne s'était pas séparé de son masque, donnant une touche personnelle aux habits. En vérité, cette tenue le mettait merveilleusement en valeur, ce que ses anciens vêtements ne faisaient pas aussi bien.**

« Je peux te rassurer, ça te va vraiment très bien ! »

**Il eut un sourire puis repartit fouiller dans le frigo. Il en sortit un rouleau de printemps dont l'espoir que possédait Kurissu de le manger disparut dans une moue déçue.**

« Ils sont tous reveillés, il ne manque que le plus jeune qui devrait pas tarder je pense… »

**Le lycéen continua de l'observer, se demandant où il avait trouvé ces vêtements. Ils se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait des vêtements de son frère. En effet, le jeune homme avait un frère aîné de cinq ans. Il avait presque vingt-trois ans et faisait ses études à l'étranger. De toute façon, ils ne se voyaient presque jamais tout les deux, à peine un week-end par mois. C'était tout de même beaucoup plus souvent que ses parents qui eux, restaient chez eux à peine une semaine tout les six mois et repartaient aussi sec sans laisser de nouvelles. Ils n'étaient même pas au courant que leur enfant vivait seul, s'imaginant que l'intendant qu'ils avaient engagé quatre ans plus tôt s'occupait encore de lui alors que Kurissu lui avait offert une belle retraite depuis une année. La raison de l'absence de ses géniteurs était leur travail. Ils avaient beau gagner énormément, leurs enfants ne les voyaient pratiquement jamais. À cause de tout cela, le garçon vivait seul et son unique compagnie était sa meilleure amie qu'il invitait de temps à autre…**

**Kurissu ne remarqua pas qu'il regardait dans le vide depuis plusieurs minutes. Kakashi mangeait le rouleau de printemps avec une sauce épicée tout en passant une de ses mains devant ses yeux comme pour espérer une quelconque réaction de son hôte. Ce dernier sursauta et se tourna vers l'homme qui le regardait en souriant :**

« Ben alors ? Tu pensais à quoi ? »

-Mon frère, j'étais en train de me dire qu'il venait dans trois semaines et que vous lui piquiez tout ses fringues ! »

**Ils lâchèrent un petit rire, se demandant chacun s'ils ne seraient pas partis d'ici là… Kakashi avait achevé son repas et s'était levé, annonçant qu'il allait voir si Sasuke s'était reveillé. Sur son chemin, il croisa un Orochimaru qui ne lui prêta pas attention. Ils s'ignorèrent, ils seraient certainement amenés plus tard à se parler de toute façon…**

* * *

**Résumé de l'épisode prochain : Toute la marmaille va être obligée de vivre ensemble sans s'entretuer. Comment vont-ils commencer à s'entendre ? _Cohabitation._  
**

**Kurissu : **Arf ! Enfin finis ce chapitre.

**Orochimaru : **Hey ? Tu m'as mis dans le lit de Kabu n'amour !

**Kurissu :** Ben ouais, j'ai beau avoir crée un perso thuné, mettre six chambre, ça me paraissait beaucoup.

**Sasuke : **On parle à peine de moi là-dedans !

**Itachi :** Ah ? J'suis un beau ténébreux ?

**Kabuto : **Pourquoi j'ai pas tué Kurissu ?

**Kakashi : **J'aime pas le rouleau de printemps…

**Naruto : **Hey ? J'apparaîtrais pas moi ?

**Kurissu :** Pas maintenant, mais tu auras une place dans très, très longtemps.

**Kakashi :** J'aime pas le rouleau de… AIE !

**Kurissu qui vient de taper Kakashi :** tais-toi sinon je te case avec une vielle moche méchante et sadique ! Bref, Review ?


End file.
